Emma Plisetsky
Emma Plisetsky Emma Plisetsky (Russian: Эмма Плисецкий; Japanese: エマ・プリセツキー, Ema Purisetsukī) is the daughter of competitive russian figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky. She is first child to be born into the second generation of the main character figure skaters. Appearance Emma is almost identical to that of Yuri. Chin length blonde hair that covers part of her face and greenish-blue eyes. Height isn't something Emma managed to get from her father, but her figure is another thing she's inherited from Yuri. Standing at exactly 5'1, she's know to have gotten her tall genes from her mother while, with the weight of almost 90 lb, she's believed to also possibly get this from Yuri. Her casual, almost everyday outfit consists of a red Adidas tracksuit jacket with white trim tied at the waist, black t-shirt, black leggings, and red converses. Her warm-up outfit, however, consists of nothing but a blank tank top and leggings; blonde hair tied back obsessionally. Soccer outfit is a white t-shirt, black shorts with white trim, and white headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. But whenever she's not in school uniform, figure skating warm-up clothes or her soccer uniform, she's found wearing mostly one of Yuri's old hoodies, ripped black jeans and her red converses. However, rumors have said that with her training so far in figure skating, Emma may be just as excellent of a jumper as her father, or possibly even better. That being said, she also has a special pair of skates that are specially designed to help perform jumps a lot easier and more perfectly. Personality Emma is not a very kind child to most people. She may be determined much like her father was as a teen, but she is also more undisciplined and foul-mouthed or more so than he ever was or would be to this day. Aside from her angelic beauty and gracefulness on the ice, this little tiger can become a ticking time bomb of trouble. Rude, dismissive, foul-mouthed, rebellious and down right disrespectful―this earns her the little of Yuri's hell spawn, or better yet, "Satan". But then again, thanks to both Yuuri and Viktor, Emma isn't always such an intimidating and threatening little girl. She has a softer side as well. She can go from a disrespectful and ungrateful demon to a very kind and loving girl in a matter of seconds. Certain people such as her close friends and select few teammates, family included, have been the only known beings to see said sweeter and kinder side of her. Background Emma was born in St. Petersburg, Russia, to parents Yuri Plisetsky and Olivia Rivera. However, as a result of neither parent wishing to keep her nor have the time to raise a child, she was immediately put up for adoption mere moments after being born. She spent the first 6 months of her life in and out of foster homes and eventually, as a result of her most recent foster parents leaving her on the streets not too far from the rink, she's taken in by Yuuri Katsuki. Emma was grateful, and even to this day, for being taken in by the couple and raised. She often pays them visits. Skills Figure skating Emma's skills for figure skating so far have not been truly achieved and or honed. This goes for jumps and spins. But as time progresses, and her skills become more evident and obvious, they will surely be written down in the history books. Ballet Her abilities in ballet have been known to be like a gifted talent from birth. She's been practicing ballet ever since she was about the age of 4 or 5; this being part of her training to become the next best figure skater. Relationships Yuri Plisetsky Yuri and Emma's relationship was never an easy and close as most would have thought it to be. She had been told around the age of 7 by her father, with Yuuri and Viktor present, that she was practically given up due to complications. Olivia Rivera Emma's mother is the one person in her life that she won't say much about. She never got to see or ever be around her mother much growing up as a child. She never truly sees or speaks to her unless forced to, whether it be for public outings or being on talk shows―even when her father attends a skating conference. She doesn't hate or love her mother like a normal child would, she just sort of doesn't want to associate herself with the same woman who gave her up. Siblings Emma has 3 siblings; 2 brothers and a sister. Tetsu and Issei Katsuki and Rumi Plisetsky. Rumi is the second oldest for the 4 kids at 1 year old and the boys at only 8 months. She's made it obvious that she'll do practically anything to keep them happy and safe. Nikolai Plisetsky Nikolai Plisetsky is Emma's grandfather. She spent most of her childhood not knowing who he was or whether he existed until the age of 2. NIkolai dotes on and spoils his granddaughter whenever he gets a chance and often babysat for both Viktor and Yuuri until Yuri took responsibility and began to raise her. She loves her grandfather more than anything and would fight anyone to make sure he was safe. Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri is Emma's stepmother. It was decided the day after Yuri had asked him to go out with him, that he would become the so called "mother" in Emma's life. To this day she still refers to Yuuri as "mama" or "mom". Viktor Nikiforov Viktor, after having such a past and history with Yuri, was given the title as "godfather" in Emma's life. She's grateful to have him in her life and is often seen at his house when she wants to practice figure skating.